The present invention relates to woodworking, and more particularly to a workbench which has the features of both a radial saw and a table saw.
Various types of workbenches are known in the art having fixtures attached thereon which are utilized in connection with power tools to provide multiple woodworking operations. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,105,055 and 3,734,151. In particular, the workbenches disclosed in each of the above referred to patents may be convertible to operate either as a radial saw or a table saw. Other types of benches which also utilize various power tools are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,318,432 and 4,114,665. It is thus desirable to provide a multi-purpose workbench capable of utilizing various power tools for woodworking operations.